writing_by_the_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Breeze
(This is all copied and pasted from WoF fanon wiki. Yes, I do have permission to do this too.) NOTE Some of the characters names have already been taken, just imagine that this is in an alternate universe. So, please don't start yelling at me, "SO-AND-SO IS MY OC! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM/HER???" I'm just trying to point out that this is an alternate universe, and they're not the same character as your OC. Also includes canon characters. That's it for the author's note. ANYway, let's continue start with the story. Oh, right. WIP Prologue A RainWing was hiding in a corner of the dark treehouse. Hiding from the night, the rain, and others. She couldn't be seen. This had no need to be public. The RainWing poked her snout out, catching a few raindrops before pulling it back in. Sure, it was one AM, but even then, anydragon could be out. Again, she couldn't risk being seen. Seeing no one outside the treehouse, she flew to the ground. Something snapped under her weight. She cringed, panicking. Realizing it was only a tree branch, she relaxed, then started to work her way through the undergrowth. She slithered through the cold, damp leaves of the rainforest. The rain was falling harder and harder each minute. She wondered if she could ever reach her destination. Snapping branches, the RainWing was going deeper into the rainforest, and further away from her home. After a couple of hours, she finally saw it. She came to a stop at what seemed like a rock wall. I think this is the right spot... She thought. The RainWing put her talons in the center. "Who goessss there?" A quiet voice hissed after a minute. The RainWing hesitated for a minute. "Queen Glory." There was a snapping noise, and the rock opened up. Inside stood a small NightWing surrounded in thick smoke. The RainWing coughed. It just had to be a NightWing. She thought. My least favorite tribe. Meanwhile, the NightWing scribbled something down on her notepad with a long, thin metal thing. "We've been waiting for a long time..." The NightWing hissed in that creepy voice. "Come in and join usss... before it issss too late... the prophesssy..." Suddenly, without any warning, the NightWing grabbed Glory, and tugged her inside before she could protest. Glory tried to scream, but the door in the rock closed. There was no sign of a RainWing queen outside, or of a mysterious NightWing. Not even a hint. All that could be heard was the intense pitter-patter of the raindrops that were slowly falling harder. Part 1 Chapter 1 Caramel stood at the top of the cliff, feeling the cool autumn breeze blow through her wings, wondering why a certain NightWing a few meters away wouldn't join her. "Come on, Infinity," she pleaded. "Just give it a try..." "NO." Infinity protested. "I'm telling you, that's unnatural for a MudWing, and as if a NightWing like me would be so weird to do it. Sometimes, I wonder why you're not a SkyWing." Caramel rolled her eyes, and walked down to join Fini. Sometimes, argueing with the tiny NightWing was pointless. Maybe it was still, but Caramel was just too stubborn to give up. "How's it weird? Come on, Fini, just do it." "Can you please stop calling me 'Fini'?" The NightWing asked crankily. "Fini means finish. Infinity is practically the opposite of finish. Besides, who would want to have a name like that?" "You've pointed that out a million times." Why does it have to be so hard to argue with her? Caramel wondered. "Oh, so I've said that for eleven and a half days straight?" There was anger in Infinity's voice. "Can you just leave me alone now?" "No, and no." Caramel grinned. "So is that how it is now?" Infinity was yelling. "AM I YOUR... I DON'T KNOW, PUPPET OR SOMETHING THAT YOU ALWAYS PLAY AROUND WITH? WELL, IF THAT'S SO, I'M GOING." Infinity suddenly stood up, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and threw the book she had just been reading down. "Bye. And I hope I never have to see you again." Caramel watched Fini jump over the edge of the cliff. Tears sprang to her eyes. Why did I ever have to say that? Caramel, just think for once, you're being like the average MudWing... no brains at all. Your head must be filled with cobwebs. Sighing, Caramel sat at the edge of the cliff, not knowing what to do. She recalled what Infinity had last said. Puppet or something that you always play around with... I'm going... Caramel wondered if Infinity would ever come back. Suddenly, Caramel looked down. Down through the clouds, past the fog, to the leaves. It was empty. The only sign of life was the leaves and trees and the long grass. No Infinity. At all. A small tear rolled down Caramel's short snout, falling. Falling to the ground kilometers below. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions